Birthday Wishes Part 1
by lynlynsama
Summary: It was the best birthday gift he could wish for.


Noel's deep sapphire eyes met a clear starry night sky. He wondered for exactly how long had he been in this position; just looking up at the timeless sky on a white sandy beach, thoughts rapidly moving around his mind. Though he was oblivious to the current time, as a lone hunter he learned to tell time by other means.

"It should be midnight soon…" he told himself and began to mindlessly sketch a cake in the sand adding small lit candles for an extra effect. Noel sighed and said "Make a wish", before blowing out the makeshift candles. Suddenly, he felt a small, warm hand on his shoulder.

"Noel..? What are you doing?", pondered a feminine voice, which he knew right away belonged to his pink haired companion, Serah. "Are you alright?" she questioned in a concerned voice.

"Ah well…It's just that today's my birthday you see" Noel replied standing, acknowledging the pink haired women before him with a crestfallen look in his eyes.

"Oh my goodness!", Serah exclaimed while covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide with shock. "You should have told me! We could of taken a small break and went back to New Bodhum to have a celebration for you and-"

"No no" Noel simply said, interrupting her rambling. "Our journey comes first. Besides I've never been much of a party person myself" he continued, scratching the back of his head, "I just prefer big feasts among friends. That's how it's supposed to be..right?" he questioned seemingly nobody as he went in the same position as before.

Unsure of what to say, Serah sat down next to him. After a period of silence, she spoke "But Noel..today should be a special day for you. There has to be something you want. Anything and I'll give it to you" she said, smiling brightly at him.

"Well to be honest..there is something I really do want" Noel replied, looking back at her with a strange, slightly seductive look in his deep ocean blue eyes.

"What it is?", she asked, trying to avoid looking at the way his mouth parted as he spoke.

"Well..you". And then without warning, he grabbed her tiny waist, pulled her towards him, and crushed his mouth hungrily against hers. Ignoring her muffled sounds of protest, he laid her down on the cold, moist sand and let his tongue explore every inch of her mouth. Serah felt naturally overwhelmed, betrayed, but most of all turned on and this feeling frightened her more than Noel's present actions.

Noel broke the kiss and his eyes met hers. Her eyes showed a range of emotions from uncertainty and fear to lust and desire, but they also showed a hint of approval. They both nodded simultaneously and Noel continued his actions upon her mouth, but with gentler movement. His hands move to Serah's delicate waist, to her small, yet full bosom, and squeezed softly causing her to shudder with approval and moan into his mouth. This time Serah broke the kiss, which worried him.

"I-I'm sorry", he stammered, loss of words assuming he went too far "I shouldn't have-"

"You did nothing wrong", she interjected, shaking her head holding his face with one small hand. "It's just that if we're gonna really do this..maybe I should take off my clothes first since it's a bit complicated" she told him, her face stained with a blush.

"Oh..well alright", he replied, his face also sporting a faint blush. "Go ahead then", he said getting up off of Serah and awkwardly sitting back on the sand, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Serah got up as well and stood there for moment, trying to grasp at the thought of basically stripping down in front of a man who wasn't Snow. "Well here goes nothing" she thought, as she unsnapped the clasp in the back that held up her dress and pulled it all down to her ankles. "Well..how do I look?" she asked him, before realizing it was a really odd, rather stupid question. Judging by the expression on Noel's face the answer was obvious. He drank in the beauty of her curves, the fullness of her milky white breast, and the nest of pink curls down below, before basically launching himself at her, tackling her back to the ground and eagerly removing the skirt completely.

He covered her neck and collarbone with licks and kisses. He then moved to her breast and did the same, letting his skilled tongue assault her perk, pink, nibbles. Serah squirmed and moaned beneath him as let her hands roamed his body, grabbing and stroking every muscle she could feel. Noel licked a trail down her body and swirled his tongue in her belly button, before moving downward once again. He used his hands to slowly part her legs and allowed his tongue to taste a shiver of the most sensitive part of her body before stopping . Serah groaned in protest.

"D-don't stop now!", Serah pleaded, bucking her hips. Noel flashed her grin before leaning over her once more and whispering into her ear, "That's something you'll feel another time. I promise" he told her before letting his lips brush against hers. His hands left her legs and he began to remove his clothes, starting with the shirt that covered his well-toned body.

* * *

><p>Authors' note: This fic gets more dirty in part 2 :D I hope you enjoyed it so far! Any criticism good and bad is welcomed.<p> 


End file.
